


Inhuman

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You're an Inhuman who has been working with the BAU. When a case causes you to meet up with SHIELD it's time to come clean about your powers.





	Inhuman

“We just don’t know what could be doing this but this is the fourth victim in two weeks so we knew we needed help.” The sheriff says glancing from you to Hotch to the latest victim. _They’re going to think we’re idiots_ “I’m glad you reached out sheriff. A smart man knows when he needs help.” You say with a smile but you’re worried. You’ve never seen anything like this either, and one look at Hotch’s face tells you he’s completely baffled too. The medical examiner’s office is loading the body into a car when Hotch’s phone starts to ring. A half second later yours does too. “Yea Dave?” You hear Hotch say as you pull your phone from your pocket. The screen says Morgan. “What’s up Morgan?” “Some people are here they won’t let us back on the scene.” “Wait what? Who?” “I don’t know. It’s an Asian woman and a younger woman who looks Hawaiian maybe.” As he’s talking a red convertible comes to a halt behind the SUV you and Hotch drove over here. “Looks like we’re getting a visit too. Will they let you leave?” “Not exactly.” The driver, a white man with thinning brown hair flashes a badge then strolls into the crime scene followed by a younger man with dark hair. “Hold on Morgan I’m going to put you on speaker. Don’t say anything.” You pull the phone away from your ear and hit speaker, “Hotch.” He looks at you and you nod at the two approaching men. “Which of you is Agent Hotchner?” The driver asks. “I am.” Hotch responds. You notice he’s put Dave on speaker too. “How can I help you?” The sheriff looks as perplexed as you feel, he’s looking between the two men like he doesn’t know whose in charge anymore. “My name is Director Phil Coulson. This is my associate Agent Grant Ward, we’re here to take over this investigation.” “Director of what?” You ask placing a hand on your hip above your gun. You see Agent Ward shift slightly bringing his hand up near his own weapon. Twitchy, you smirk. “Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.” The Director responds. You and Hotch share a look, he’s basically screaming bullshit bullshit at you. “Unfortunately we’re not about to take orders from groups that don’t exist anymore.” Hotch glares. “Or supposedly never did.” You add. “The rest of my team is already at the other locations. They’ll let your team leave without any issues. You’re not equipped for this kind of case.” Coulson says. “You don’t know what kind of cases we can handle.” You reply. “Please. You don’t think we didn’t look you up?” Ward says speaking for the first time. His voice is low and has a threatening lilt to it. “We know everything about you.” “Is that supposed to scare me?” “Nat.” “Ward.” Hotch and Coulson say at the same time. You stare at Ward for another minute while Hotch and Coulson try to work out the details. “Natalie?” Hotch says pulling your attention to him. “Are you still on the phone with Morgan?” “Yea.” “Get him here. Now.” You nod a relay the message to Morgan who confirms they’re already on their way.


End file.
